creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Crops
Basic Information Crops can be found and grown on any Creativerse game-world. Crisphead Lettuce, Turnips and Horned Melons grow over time in specific Biomes, so the longer you play, the more of these you will discover. Wheat however can only be grown by players from Wheat Seeds obtained from Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass. It is not recommended to consume raw Crops that you find in the game world. By putting them into a Processor, each Crop can be processed into two Seeds of that Crop. These Seeds can be planted on plowed soil next to Water, and in this way Crops can be "multiplied" easily. See: Farming. Currently, only four kinds of cultivable Crops exist: * Wheat * Crisphead Lettuce (Forests) * Turnip (Swamplands) * Horned Melon (Jungle) Mushroom Spores can be planted on Grass, Dirt, Mud and tilled land, where they will grow into Mushrooms within 10 minutes or instantly when fertilized; but Mushrooms are not considered as "Crops" in Creativerse. Tree Saplings can also be planted (and fertilized), but not on tilled land (instead on Grass, Dirt or on Snow Caps in case of Elderwood Saplings), these Saplings cannot be consumed nor cooked. And Queen Bees can be grown into Beeswax that is not consumable either. How to obtain Crisphead Lettuce can most often be found in Forests, but also in Woodlands, Grassland, Tundras and Mountains. Turnips can most often be found in Swamplands, but also more rarely in Forest, Woodlands, Grassland and near Mountains. Horned Melons can only be found growing on Jungle floors made of Detritus. While these Crops are in fact able to spawn on suitable blocks like green Grass, Dead Grass or Detritus in other Biomes as well, this is very random and player-made artificial biomes might not always be suitable "enough" to let them spawn. So creating artificial biomes in order to make Crops spawn is not recommended. Wheat does not naturally grow on any Creativerse game world, it can only be grown from Wheat Seeds by players. How to obtain Seeds of Crops Wheat Seeds can be obtained randomly by collecting Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass (even after placing it yourself). As usual, harvesting these long grass stalks can be accomplished by using the Arctek gauntlet to "pull" the Tallgrass (with or without any Power Cells) equipped. * 1 Wheat ear can be processed into 2 Wheat Seeds * 1 Crisphead Lettuce can be processed into 2 Lettuce Seeds * 1 Turnip can be processed into 2 Turnip Seeds * 1 Horned Melon can be processed into 2 Horned Melon Seeds No crafting recipe needs to be unlocked for this. Simply carry Crops in your inventory when you activate a Processor in the game world. Then move Crops into the Processor with right-click or by drag & drop. Please note that right-clicking on any Crop except for Wheat in your quickbar without having opened a Processor window will make your player character consume/eat this vegetable. How to grow Crops Seeds can only be planted on "tilled land". You have to use the Plow on either Grass, Dirt or Mud to transform it into tilled land. All seeds will also need Water, Bog Water (only sparely!) or Mineral Water - directly adjacent to the block of tilled land in order to grow. The liquid can be placed directly underneath the tilled land as an alternative, or even above. Seeds (and seedlings) can be fertilized with Pigsy Droppings to grow faster, but this is not necessary to grow Crops at all. Fallow Seeds Please note that Seeds will stay fallow in non-suitable areas. For example if the environment is too cold (snowy or icy, mainly wherever Water turns to Ice), too high (above an altitude of ca. 150) or too hot (Lava layer) as well as in Swamplands or too close to larger pools of Bog Water. Seeds do not need any light to grow, so they can be planted on blocks placed into buildings or underground too in any Layer except for the Lava layer. You'll just have make sure that Water or Mineral Water is touching each block of tilled land. Simply look at the Seeds to see if they are fallow (it's written in red right above the name of the Seeds) or "growing". You cannot fertilize fallow Seeds, so don't worry about wasting fertilizer this way. Growing Time As long as the Seeds are not fallow, you'll just have to wait until the seeds will grow into seedlings, sprouts and plants - only when ripe or grown you can harvest them. Wheat will need approx. 50 minutes (real-life-time) to grow from seeds into ripe plants, even if you're offline. Lettuce needs about 60 minutes, Turnips not much longer (ca. 61 minutes), Horned Melons need ca. 90 minutes until they're ripe. You can harvest Crops as soon as they are "ripe" by pulling them with left-click with your gauntlet like you take/mine any other block in Creativerse. You might want to de-equip your Power Cell first so you won't accidentally pull the tilled land too. If you wait longer (ca. 24 hours of real-life-time), then the crops will turn into "Grown" crops, and will give a little less harvest than during their optimal "ripe"-stage. Crops will never whither. "The design for crops is that they'll progress through a few states before you can harvest them, the last two states are Ripe, and then Grown. Ripe giving you the best return, and grown giving you less of a return but still giving you the final product (unlike harvesting a sprout, which only gives you seed). You have a little over 24 hours after a crop reaches the "Ripe" state to harvest it before it becomes "Grown". It's essentially the same thing as the crop withering, but with less of a punishment." - Thor 10-23-2015 See forum discussions Don't wait too long with planting Seeds on the tilled land again, or put anything else on it, otherwise all the tilled blocks will revert into Dirt blocks within a short period of time (randomly between seconds to several minutes). How to use Crops except for Wheat can be consumed for small buffs (as described on their tooltips). However, it is more recommendable to use them for cooking in a Cooking Station. You can cook up to 36 types of Food with a large range of benefits by using only 4 cooking recipes and inserting different ingredients. You cannot place Crops directly into the game world. But you can place them into the slots of display containers (and place these containers on top of tables or other objects), like Placemats, Stone Wall Shelves, Galactic Grav-Chambers, Hidden Temple Altars, Frozen Containers, Snow Buried Containers, Wood Planters, Flower Pots, Holiday Mantles, Holiday Decorative Trees or the like. Crops will be reduced in size by most display containers and cannot be rotated nor activated when on display, instead you can rotate the display containers themselves together with all the items in them. Category:Food Category:Cooking Category:Processable Category:Growable